Music, Guitar, Souta!
by alpona
Summary: An unexpected offer fuels up Souta's suppressed dream. But things don't always go by the way one wants...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello everyone ! My 'Bouken-mania' has made me to come up with this. Actually, I got the inspiration of this from….. no, I won't tell now! You try to guess :D I hope there are still some Boukenger fans around!**

* * *

><p>It was another normal day at the SGS salon. Akashi was doing paper works, Sakura was doing simulations or who-knows-what, Masumi was reading a book, Natsuki… never mind, and lastly, Souta was strumming on his guitar, filling the room with a pleasant sound as always. But this 'normal' day turned out to be a little different, as Makino-sensei entered the room with another person.<p>

"Good morning, everyone." Makino greeted. "Well, here is Mr. Watanabe," he respectfully pointed to the person, who seemed to be very high-class, "a high official who came to visit from abroad."

"So this is the SGS members' salon?" he said looking around. "Nice to meet you all," he greeted.

The others gave replies, but Sakura looked at Makino-sensei. "Is it okay to bring him here?" she asked.

"Oh, it's fine. He's just visiting the museum," Makino assured.

Mr. Watanabe talked for a while, praised their room's design, everyone understood that he was a very artistic minded person. Then,

"By the way, what was the pleasant music which I heard when I first entered?" he asked them.

"Pleasant music?" Masumi repeated the words and chuckled.

"Do you mean," Akashi looked over Souta, "Souta's guitar?"

"Oh yes! The guitar!" Mr. Watanabe's face seemed to be lit up. "So you were playing it?" he walked in front of Souta.

"Yes. I'm Mogami Souta," he took out his hand.

"Souta! What are you doing here?! You see I'm a very huge music lover, and I haven't heard such a pleasant tune for a while!" Watanabe exclaimed.

"Oh… thanks." Souta didn't know what else to say. Maybe this was the first time someone praised his guitar skills!

"I can understand just from the few notes I heard, that you'll be a fine guitarist if you try," Mr. Watanabe continued, "I say you should get going onto that world!"

Souta scratched his head, "Oh well…"

"I'll give you an offer," Watanabe spoke up, "There's going to be an international music festival in a few days. A huge gathering, many talents," he paused. "So what do you say, you want to join?"

The offer came out of the blue. Souta hesitated to answer at first. "Well… it was kind of a dream of mine," he muttered.

"Oh, what are you hesitating about? Besides, your voice isn't bad, do you sing too?"

"Not exactly, but I was preparing a song…" Souta stumbled with words again.

"That's perfect! I am in charge of that festival, so please, join as our guest." Mr. Watanabe said formally.

But before Souta could say anything, Mister Voice's face popped up.

"No. We have a lot of work to do here."

"What's that?!" Watanabe pointed at the screen.

"Oh! Nothing! That's just the museum owner's avatar…" Natsuki and Masumi tried to hide Mister Voice.

"Well, that's right," now Akashi spoke up. "We are very busy. It won't be possible for Souta to manage time for that festival."

"Oh, it's not going to take so long! 3 days festival, maybe he has to be there for a few hours…"

"Doesn't matter," Masumi cut him. "Our mission…" but he was stopped by Sakura and Natsuki.

Souta had been looking to the ground, he finally looked up. "That's it I guess," he said, making Watanabe look at him in confusion, "I guess I can't join after all," he said slowly.

"Oh no, for real?" But a talent like you…" that's when a butler came and informed that Mr. Watanabe's car is waiting for their next trip.

"Okay, here's my card. You can still change your mind and join," saying that he left in a hurry.

This topic closed, everyone went back to their work. But there were more to this…

"A dream, huh?" the disappointment and sadness was visible in Souta's eyes.

"Has Natsuki ever seen Souta-san so… silent before?" Natsuki asked Sakura. Sakura looked from her laptop to Souta. Actually, he did seem lost in thoughts…

"Actually, Souta-kun's guitar tune really is pleasant," Sakura commented. "We never took the time to appreciate that," she glanced at Souta again, sighed, then again went back to her work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- review if you're reading please! But now a bad news, my own laptop has crashed, so I'll have trouble updating the old stories, things have become so uncertain! But just hope it'll be fixed soon….**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Blue sky you can soar higher…"_

"The tune seems a little too… slow-paced today?" Sakura's incoming voice stirred Souta out of his trance, he looked up.

"Oh, Sakura-san." Then looked at his guitar, "You… noticed my tunes?" he asked with a doubt in his voice.

"Well yes…" Sakura moved to the table arranging some papers, Souta went back to his guitar wires.

"What's this, _Blue For You…_ making the best _melodies…_" Sakura read aloud something in a paper, "was this you were making Souta-kun…"

But Souta quickly snatched away the paper, "Oh, it's just my scribbling," he said pocketing the paper, "and besides there won't be any use anymore"

Sakura calmly took a seat on the couch of the empty salon. "You seem to be quite different today Souta-kun," she thoughtfully said. Souta raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, you're kind of being quite and lost in thoughts lately," she replied. Then Souta grinned, "Well, isn't that good?" he sheepishly said.

Sakura sighed. "You're quite upset about the turndown of that festival, aren't you?" she asked.

"Oh, that… well, not very much, I was never thinking of going off on stage anyways." Souta replied.

Sakura nodded. "You know, we never really thought about this, but," she looked at Souta, "your guitar playing is really nice."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah. Actually after coming from missions and with all the pressure, those tunes really help us, creating a peaceful environment," Sakura honestly said.

Souta stared at her for a while, then laughed. "Oh my! Sakura-san is saying such compliments! I'm embarrassed!"

Sakura smiled too. "Well, now we have the regular Souta back." They both chuckled.

"It's not as much as you say. I'm still an amateur," Souta said, then a pause.

"It's been a hobby of mine. Maybe, if I haven't gone to the spy path I could have…" Souta paused again, "but it was fine. I am fine with this just being my time-passing hobby. But it's only because of that Mr. Watanabe came all on a sudden and almost gave a chance…" Then he sighed and stopped.

Sakura already took out the paper where Souta wrote his 'lyrics' on.

"I wonder how well you sing," she said while looking at it, "though it sometimes seems like a song when you're even talking…"

"Eh, you're sounding too nice Sakura-san! That's my department," Souta said folding his arms.

Sakura smirked. "Well that's too bad for me, but, what I was going to say is you should take this opportunity."

Souta blinked. "You're saying?" he asked in shock. "But the mission…"

"I really don't see any problem for a few hours," Sakura cut him and went back to the table, "we're not always on missions."

"But chief and the others…"

"When does the chief always listen to Mister Voice? Plus Mister Voice shouldn't be nagging about such small matters anyways. And besides," she looked at Souta, "it's someone's life-long dream we're talking about!"

Souta couldn't speak for a moment. "So it's okay?" he finally asked.

"I guess so."

Souta then gave a bright grin. "That's great Sakura-san!" He took back the paper, "I'll complete this then." He started walking for the elevator, but then turned back.

"But… why did you encourage me, Sakura-san?"

Sakura shrugged, "I just said what I thought, well it was your dream and…"

"And," Souta took her words, "You don't want to see a cool boy like me sad, don't you?" he said with the grin, quoting himself.

"SOUTA-KUN! Now that's it…" But Souta was smart enough to run away before Sakura could smash him, but did peep his head for… "Thank you, Sakura-san!" then vanished.

Sakura half-smiled at his trail. "Well, at least we won't have a depressed Souta moving around."


	3. Chapter 3

"Akashi-kun," Makino's voice came over the speakers, "the negatives are acting strangely. Everyone please come and see."

The Boukengers gathered in front of their 3-part screen, where Mister Voice also popped up.

"It's Gajah and co. Witness report says that they were seen lurking around the city, seemed to target a definite place.

Everyone moved around the table to see the map, but then noticed that something, or more particularly someone, was missing.

"Where's Souta?" Akashi asked. Not to mention, Souta was nowhere to be seen.

The others also looked around and shrugged. Masumi just said, "Must be goofing off somewhere."

But Sakura quickly glanced at her watch, then thought something, "Uh… Souta-kun must be outside doing the field trip, we'll let him know," she said and brought out the map.

"Do we have field trips? What's that?" Masumi and Natsuki wondered. But the others didn't worry about it. Sakura knows what she's saying.

"So where is the place they were seen frequently?" Eiji asked.

"Didn't Blue find these information? Anyways, Gajah's men were seen at the Kohan lakeside theater, a vast venue, where an international music festival is going to begin today," Mister Voice informed.

With everyone's nod, the only different reaction was a little gasp from Sakura. Akashi looked to her.

"Is there anything wrong Sakura?"

"No chief," she quickly answered. "So the negatives are probably looking for a precious," she said to the others.

"Natsuki-tachi should check!"

The others agreed and they moved out.

The place was too… noisy! But how can you blame that, this place is all about music!

Souta made his way through the crowd of people to Mr. Watanabe's office, with his guitar case.

"Mogami Souta! I knew you had to come!" Mr. Watanabe greeted him warmly. "Come on, come in!"

Souta gave a smile in reply and entered the room. "Thank you. Well, it is hard to avoid such a chance!" he said.

"Right you are, boy! So you finally got permission from your job?" Watanabe asked.

"Uh… yeah, somehow I managed," Souta sheepishly replied.

"Anyway, it's great to have you here, now, would you mind playing some tunes?"

"Not at all." Souta took out guitar and started playing.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Watanabe said after he finished. "You are almost ready, now you might want to practice with a band…" he started looking through papers.

"Watanabe-san, I also had a song I wanted to sing," Souta brought out his lyrics.

"Oh that's even better! Your own song? So now let's get the arrangements done, it's a big festival, hey you…" Watanabe got up to get his people working. "Souta, get dressed and begin the practice, this shouldn't take long."

"Yes, sir!" Souta said with a grin. Finally, his latent dream is coming true. All these crowd, so many people from around the world, different tunes everywhere – all of this gave Souta a thrill.

"Ah! This is no less than my spy days!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- posted upto chap 3, but the next update time is uncertain :( so if you really want to read, tell me! **


End file.
